


Loveline with V. Adams

by Anonymous



Category: Lifeline (Video Game 2015), Whiteout
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Because of the accident of fate, V. Adams contacted you with the Lifeline.Now there is a love confession from you to V. Adams.**The content contains spoilers.****It's written in Mandarin originally. Thanks to Eiral's grammar corrections that helped me to translate into English.**





	Loveline with V. Adams

因為命運般的意外，V. Adams透過通訊器和你聯絡上，而你不時的建議也幫助他順利度過難關。雖然在ALT公司的追捕逃亡之中，Adams為了你的安全不得不切斷通訊，但在一段時日之後，換了新的通訊器的Adams再度與你在0與1的茫茫網海中重逢，如同那冥冥之中牽引的生命線。  
  
V. Adams是ALT的Dr. Sibellius製造的生化機械人Adams系列，編號共五位，而與你相識的正是五號。他曾經有四個兄長，但都因為事故而身亡：喪失心志而瘋狂的一號死於V. Adams的自我防衛，二號自殺，三號死於直升機空難，四號為了拯救V. Adams脫困而自我犧牲。失憶的他最後終於得知自己身為機器的真實身份，但他仍然嚮往成為人類。  
  
雖然通訊只有短短三天，但你和Adams對於彼此的信任卻彷彿相識多年。直到分離之後的兩人再次接通通訊，那時Adams才突然想起：他一直忘記問你的名字。  
  
時至今日，在外在環境與彼此關係趨於穩定之後，你向Adams請求了一份伴侶關係的承諾——他答應了。雖然不確定他在0與1程式編譯考慮之下答應的理由為何，但你可以想像得到：在他的生命中可以信任的夥伴，除了多次救他一命的愛犬Blue以外，再來就是以命運連接彼此生命線的你了。他的生命是因你的通訊而有了獨立自主的意義，而非為了Dr. Sibellius的永生計畫成為一個單純的載具。  
  
而你為何向他提出這樣的請求呢？他並不是人類呀？人工智慧也懂得愛嗎？或許對你來說，那都無所謂。習慣孤獨的你多少仍有寂寞的時候，同樣也會想要有人陪伴，但你需要的是一份「安全」的關係——當他展現了耐心傾聽、謙和、善解人意等作為人類的良善性格，而且保有身為機械的忠心與誠實，你便理解到他已勝過這世上大部分的人類——他不會騷擾你、侵略你的生活，不會妄自以刻板觀念評論你，更不會有無視你的意願、用各種藉口正當化的性衝動。對你而言，他也是安全而值得信賴的夥伴，比起那些披著人皮的野獸，更有資格稱之為人。  
  
你的每一天，都因他的參與而變得充實且愉快；你期望的伴侶關係，是要提攜學習共同成長，而非一起向下沉淪。因此，你願意、他也樂意，透過牽引彼此的生命線一同分享彼此的生活和價值觀，以及在感謝之中萌芽的，謂之為愛。

* * *

Due to the accident of fate, V. Adams contacted you through Lifeline. Thanked to your advice from time to time, he got to overcome some difficulties. While he was being hunted down by ALT, Adams had to go radio silent for your safety. After some time, he came back for you by a new comm, connecting you in these 0 and 1 network oceans, just like the line of fate.  
  
V. Adams was a cyborg made by Dr. Sibellius, a scientist belonging to the company ALT. There were five "Adams" from the Adams series, and the one you met was the fifth: V. He once had four brothers, but they all died in incidents. _I_ lost his mind and attacked V, V killed him out of self-defense; _II_ suicided; III was killed in the helicopter crashed; IV sacrificed himself to help V escape. V lost his memories, but in the end, despite knowing the whole truth regarding his mechanic identity, he still wished to become a human.  
  
Although your communication lasted for merely three days, you and Adams trusted each other as if you had been friends for many years. Only when you two rencountered did Adams suddenly remembered something essential: he had always forgotten to ask your name.  
  
This day, after the external environment had stabilized, you requested Adams for a promise of partnership, and he agreed. Even though you were unsure of his reason for acceptance in his binary compiler, it was a kind of imaginable to you: a trusted partner in his life. Aside from his dog Blue who saved his life for many times, you were the next closest being to him, connected by the Lifeline of fate. Because of you, his life had a meaning as an individual, not just a device in Dr. Sibellius' plan of immortality.  
  
Why did you make such request while he was not even a human? Did Artificial Intelligence understand what love was? Maybe it didn't matter to you at all. You were accustomed to solitude; nonetheless, you still felt lonely sometimes and desired company. You knew all you need was a "safe" relationship –– He showed the many virtues of human beings, like when he patiently listened to you, being humble and empathetic while keeping the machine's good faith and and honesty, making you realized that he had already exceeded most people in the world –– He won't harass you, invade your personal life, and label you with stereotypes, not to mention ignore your own consent, justify sexual assaults with any reason. He was also a dependable and trustworthy partner to you. Compared with those beasts in human skin, he was more entitled to be called a human being.  
  
Every day you lived with him is cheerful and satisfying. The relationship you expected was learning and progressing together, rather than pulling each other to go down. Therefore, you would like, and he was also willing, to share your lives and values to each other with Lifeline. Gradually, a sprout grew in gratitude: the meaning of "love".


End file.
